And Then There Were None
by Hotaru
Summary: Uh, the gang gets invited to an island. It's based on a favorite book of mine. [discontinued]
1. Default Chapter

And Then There Were None

By: Hotaru

Disclaimers: I don't own Dragonball, or its characters and I don't own the book "And then there were none" either. I'm just writing and rubbing my hands together to keep warm. Nothing to do with Db at all, and taks place back in the 50's or so.

/thoughts/

"speech"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a hot and dreary day to be on a train jam-packed full of people—but it was well worth it, I assure you. Miss Videl Satan sighed and waved herself with a fan. It was so dreadful on that train. /Sometimes I forget why I'm even here./ She pulled out the note, with her name scrawled in scarlet ink on the front. She opened it and read it again:

Dear Miss Satan,

You may not remember me, although I could never forget you. We met several years ago, in a health seminar. But this invite is certainly cordial, and for your entertainment only. There is a private beach house that I recently purchased—perhaps you have heard of it. It is called Indian Island and it is simply marvelous. Enclosed is enough money for your train ticket to the harbor. There you will meet Mr. And Mrs. Briefs, my butlers. Looking forward to seeing you,

Sincerely,

U. N. Owen

It was strange that the letter was signed only 'U. N. Owen'. Videl glanced upward. The name didn't sound very familiar but then again, who pays attention to people you'll only meet once? 

+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Son Goten screeched to a halt in front of the harbor. /Why take a train when I can drive and keep the cash for myself?/ He pulled his sunglasses off momentarily to scan the area. There was a old couple—well not old but certainly older than he, who were holding a sign with 'Indian Island' written on it. "That must be them." Goten put his sunglasses back on and grabbed his bag. The letter he had received fell onto the floor. /Oh yeah…who is this 'U.N. Owen' person anyway? Aw hell, if they want to take me to an island, with a huge house and a bar no doubt, I'm there!/

Dear Mr. Son Goten,

A man of your stature deserves a vacation every now and then, correct? Well now is the time my friend! I'm inviting you to come to my home, on Indian Island for a short vacation. You might not recognize my name right away, but we met at a night lounge some time ago. The only thing you need to do is show up, so please join me this weekend.

Sincerely,

U.N. Owen

Goten walked up to the couple and said, "I guess this is my stop huh?" he said, tossing his bag onto one shoulder. He showed them the note and grinned. "Yes, sir. We're just waiting for the others to arrive. Please sit over there." The woman said, gesturing to a bench. Goten sat down next to a pretty young lady with blone pigtails. "Are you going to Indian Island too?" Goten asked, pulling out a cigarette. 

@|~~~ @|~~~ @|~~~

Marron Kuririn smiled and nodded. "Oh yes, and I'm so excited! I've never been anywhere but here—so an island is certainly a change!" she said to the gentleman sitting next to her. "I'm a school teacher, and I wanted to go some where special this summer. Then, one day this letter shows up in my mail box!" she said, showing the man the letter. "So…you're name is Marron huh? I'm Goten, Son Goten. Nice to meet you." Goten said, sticking out his hand.

Marron shook it daintly and smiled. "Hm..U.N. Owen huh? I guess you know 'em too." Goten said, folding the letter and handing it back to Marron. "I honestly don't remember anyone by that name. But it's exciting. It's also a great way to make friends!" She said, adjusting her sun hat. Several more people were showing up. Some older, and some maybe younger. The older couple came to the group. 

%~%~%~%~%~%

Trunks Vegeta smoothed his coat and joined the group of people. He presumed they were all going to Indian Island. Were they all friends of this 'U.N. Owen' person? He was a busy man, but a vacation was a great way to relax. "Are we all here?" the old woman asked. They were about to go board a boat when a screaming girl ran up behind them. "Waaaaiiittt!! Please! Stop! I'm going too!!" she screamed. Trunks snorted. 

/Too young to be of my interest—but she is a cutie nonetheless. Maybe she'll want to..talk later./ Trunks _was_ sort of a ladies man, and every girl caught his eye. Even this one. She seemed small and clumsy but she was so darn cute!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

"Please don't go without me!" Pan stopped when she finally reached the group. "Who are you?" An old man asked. "My name is Pan. U.N. Owen asked me to come…gosh I'm so glad I got here." Pan replied breathlessly. A man in a tan suit moseyed on over and grabbed her bag. "Here, let me help you with that. My name's Trunks Vegeta. It's a pleasure." Trunks said, flashing a pearly white smile. Pan smiled and sighed. "Thank you. I was so worried that I would be late. I know I was supposed to get the nine o'clock train but I missed that one so I had to wait."

Trunks helped Pan climb into the small boat that was carrying, including the butlers, ten people. Pan looked around, taking in everyone's faces. A girl with blue hair was staring at the water, and a man with long blonde hair was staring into a mirror. "This is the only way to get to Indian Island. Boats leave every morning at nine o'clock so if there is a reason you need to leave, that is the **only** time you can." The male butler said.

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

Gohan Son looked down at his briefcase. This was supposed to be a vacation and he brought a briefcase?! "Hey old man, what's with that? Aren't you supposed to be on vacation?" Gohan looked over at a girl with blue hair. She looked sort of young to be on vacation all alone, but…what ever! "And what buisness is it of yours miss?" Gohan asked. "Oi—no reason to bite my head off. My name's Bra, nice to meet you." She held out her hand and shook Gohan's softly. 

Trunks and Pan were chatting softly to each other, while everyone else was keeping an eye out for this 'Indian Island'. "Hey! There it is!" All eyes looked up to see a **huge** house looming in the distance. The island was fairly large and covered in beautiful palms and beaches. There was even a mountain on the opposite side! "There it is. Please hang on to your belongings and be careful when getting off the boat." The female butler said. 

///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\

Sharpener (who has no last name) tossed his hair back and sighed. "Well…it's nice. I suppose." He said, stepping out of the boat and onto the deck. The others followed suit and headed inside. "Welcome to Indian Island. Please follow us upstairs to your rooms." The female butler, who was known as Mrs. Briefs said. Everyone followed her up the stairs. "All of the bedrooms have marvelous views. "Ooh this room is pretty!" Pan said, looking into a room.

She stepped inside and sat on the bed. "Wow…can I have this one?" she asked, touching the comforter softly. Mrs. Briefs turned to the group. "No objections?…It's yours then. Please feel free to unpack and get comfortable." She said. Sharpener eyed the tiny girl and purred. She was cute…very cute. 

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Bra snorted. She liked that room. It had a pretty bed and a nice view of the ocean. But the house was on an island so _all_ the rooms had to have one! One by one, they began to choose their rooms. Bra chose the blue room since it matched her hair. There was a large armoire in the center of the room and a closet too. She started un-packing her clothes, hanging up dresses in the closet and finally, her cosmetics.

She started arranging them on the armoire. Lotion, soap, hair accessories, powder…She glanced up at a poem on the wall. There were pictures of little indian boys dancing around a fire on the bottom. Quietly, she read it outloud:

"Ten little Indian boys went out to dine,

One choked his little self and then there were nine.

Nine little Indian boys sat up very late

One overslept himself and then there were eight.

Seven little Indian boys chopping up sticks

One chopped himself in half and then there were six.

Six little Indian boys playing with a hive

A bumblebee stung one and then there were five.

Four little Indian boys going out to sea

A red herring swallowed one and then there were three.

Three little Indian boys walking in the zoo

A big bear hugged one and then there were two.

Two little Indian boys sitting in the sun

One got frizzled up and then there was one.

One little Indian boy left all alone

He went and hanged himself and then there were none."

She smiled and procceeded downstairs.

------------------

Hotaru

Enjoying so far?


	2. And Then There Were None, part 2

And Then There Were None, Part 2

By: Hotaru

Disclaimers: I don't own Dragonball, or its characters and I don't own the book "And then there were none" either. I'm just writing and rubbing my hands together to keep warm. Nothing to do with Db at all, and taks place back in the 50's or so.

/thoughts/

"speech"

^~_~^ ^~_~^ ^~_~^

Mr. Briefs, who'se first name was _still_ unknown walked into the pantry and began pulling out tea cups. His wife, Bulma Briefs shuffled in with a silver platter. "Four with cream, no sugar and two with both." She said, putting the cups on the platter. Her husband nodded and boiled the water. "Darling—don't those clouds look a little too dark for this time of year?" he asked, peering out the window. Mrs. Briefs joined him by the window and nodded.

"There were reports for a severe storm, but it was extremely unlikely. I guess they were wrong." She sighed and brought the tray of tea into the dining hall. "Well," said the man with long blonde hair, "I think it is a good idea for us to go around the table and introduce ourselves, don't you agree?" He received nods. "I'll start." Said the young man with the leather coat. "My name is Son Goten, and I'm a night-time kind of guy. The lounge is like my home." 

(*(*(*(*)*)*)*)

Mrs. Briefs stood beside her husband while the young people introduced themselves. "My name is Videl Satan. I'm a reporter for the local tribune. Although technically, I'm head advisor." The one with short black hair said. "Sharpener's the name. I'm a judge, believe it or not. One of the younger ones in the courts but I do my job and I do it damn well." The blonde said, running his finger around the top of his cup of tea. Finally, everyone was finished introducing themselves.

"I think I'm going to take a walk around the house to observe the scenery." Gohan said, standing up from the table. "I'll join you!" Marron said quickly. Everyone eyed her suspiciously, but shook it off. "I know what I'm doing—swimming!" Pan said, jumping up from the table. They dispersed, and Gohan and Marron took off for outside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Videl stared out the window from her room. Surely there was something she could do. "Knock, knock. Miss Satan? Would you care to join me on the patio for some pasteries?" Videl turned around to see Sharpener. She smiled. "I'd like that thank you." She replied, grabbing her fan and sun hat. "So, a newspaper eh? What are they paying you for this story?" he asked, once they were seated outside. Videl smiled again.

"Oh you mis-understand. I am on vacation. Besides, no one at work **knows** that I am here. It's sort of a secret." She leaned in and whispered the last few words. Sharpener laughed heartilly. "Well, that's grand! Vacations are hard to come by now a days." He said, biting into a croissant. "You seem too young to be a judge you know." Videl said, fanning herself gently. Sharpener nodded. "I almost am. But I am older than I look my lady." He said. 

@|~~~ @|~~~ @|~~~

Marron and Gohan walked down by the beach. "It's a pretty island don't you think?" Marron asked, looking down at an assortment of sea shells on the sand. "Yes it is. A nice break from an office eh?" Gohan replied. He took in a deep breath of sea air and smiled. "To tell you the truth…I was a little afraid to come." Marron said a short while later. "Oh?" Gohan asked. "Why is that?" Marron smiled sheepishly. "Well…I'm an agoraphobiac—it means that I'm afraid of leaving a safe place like home. But I'm also a anthropophobiac, which means I'm afraid of people. It's strange, I know."

Gohan smiled. "Do you mean that you're afraid of being alone…but afraid also of being with people?" he asked. Marron nodded. "That's exactly it. That's why I was afraid to come." She said. Gohan put his hand on her shoulder. "Well my dear, you have nothing to fear on this island. It's perfectly safe." If only he knew how wrong he was.

------------

Hotaru


	3. And Then There Were None, part 3

And Then There Were None, Part 3

By: Hotaru 

Disclaimers: I don't own Dragonball, or its characters and I don't own the book "And then there were none" either. I'm just writing and rubbing my hands together to keep warm. Nothing to do with Db at all, and takes place back in the 50's or so.

/thoughts/

"speech"

%~%~%~%~%~%~%

Trunks stared out into the sea and sipped on his coffee. On the terrace, Videl and that Sharpener man were eating pastries and chatting softly. Marron and Gohan were walking along the beach, stopping every so often to glance at a pretty shell. Bra, who looked like the youngest out of the group, was sun bathing. "Pretty ocean isn't it?" Trunks turned around and gave his best smile to the young Pan who had just walked outside. 

"Ah yes. But I don't like the look of those clouds. It'd be awful if a storm were to hit." Trunks replied. Pan nodded and inhaled the salty sea air. "Yes. I wouldn't like to be stuck in this house the whole time. We might as well enjoy the nice weather while we can right?" Pan replied. Trunks nodded. The wind was picking up and the sky was darkening quickly. "Oh my…look at the ocean tumble!" Pan exclaimed as waves crashed up onto shore. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Pan watched as Bra grabbed her bag and towel and barely escaped the fierce tide. "I didn't know the sun would fade away so fast!" Bra exclaimed once she was safe and sound on the terrace. Trunk ran his hand through his hair. "Well…it's getting chillier by the minute. I'm just about ready to get back inside." He said. Sharpener and Videl came towards them, as well as Gohan and Marron. "Nasty twist of weather eh?" Gohan asked.

"Ugh, how terrible. Our vacation is ruined…stupid storm." Bra moaned. Everyone retreated inside, away from the fierce wind and falling rain. Goten was looking down at a centerpiece on the table. "Oh…back so soon?" he asked, peering guiltily at the martini in hand. "Uh, nice little Indians eh?" He asked, nodding downward at the table. Bra, who had wrapped her towel around her body, moved closer to the Indian centerpiece. "Ten Little Indians…just like the poem." She said.

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

Gohan looked quizzically at Bra. "How do _you_ know about the poem? I though that it was only in my room." He said. Bra shook her head. "No…I thought it was only in mine…" she said curiously. Turns out, the poem about the Ten Little Indian boys was in _everyone's_ room. "Now why do you think that poem would be in every room?" Sharpener asked, tapping his chin thoughtfully. The pantry door opened and Mrs. Briefs appeared. 

"Well it _is_ Indian Island isn't it?" she said with a lantern. The lights dimmed slightly. "Oh no!" Marron exclaimed as they went out momentarily. "Come now child, don't worry. There are plenty of lanterns and candles to light the house up." Mrs. Briefs said, handing the group a few boxes of matches. "Light one up, then light the ones in your rooms. Go on now." She instructed. Gohan looked out the window at the violently swaying trees. /What a strange twist of things…/

///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\

Everyone head up the stairs single file. "This is insane! What a vacation this is—no lights and rain." Videl snorted, shuffling into her room and lighting the candles. Sharpener stood at her door. "It's scary isn't it? Sort of like a horror movie…" Videl paled slightly. Sharpener laughed and headed to his room. "Don't worry about it Miss Videl. He's just trying to frighten you." Gohan said from across the hall. Finally, all the lights were lit.

Videl nodded and proceeded downstairs with Gohan. The butlers were waiting in the dining room. "I suppose you're all hungry. We'll be serving turkey, potatoes and a tossed salad. There will be dessert of course, apple pie and pumpkin pie." She said. Her and her husband went back to the kitchen. "Mm. That sounds great! What'll we do in the mean time?" Pan asked. Sharpener tossed his fair hair over his shoulder. "Hm…why don't we go to the piano room? Surely someone can play."

^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Bra looked around…seems no one knew how to play. "I can play…a little." Videl spoke up. Sharpener nearly tackled her. He took her arm and guided everyone to the piano room. "So uh, Bra right?" Goten asked, sitting on a velvet couch. Bra nodded. "Yes…and you're Goten right?" she asked. Goten winked. "Yep, that's me. So what're you doing on this island?" he asked. Bra sighed. "I was invited here, just like you were remember?"

Goten sighed sadly. Shot down again. "I'm just trying to make conversation, sheesh!" Mr. Briefs knocked on the glass door. "Dinner is finished, you may all come in now." He said. Everyone shuffled back to the dining hall where their dinner lay. "I wonder…how do supplies, like food and what not, get here?" Goten asked, picking up a piece of turkey with his fork. "Well," Mrs. Briefs began, "Like we told you earlier, a boat comes here once a day in the morning at nine and delivers supplies."

(*(*(*(*)*)*)*)

"Oh, that's good." Goten replied. They ate in silence for a few minutes before some one broke out in a coughing fit. "Sir? Are you alright?" Mrs. Briefs asked, hurrying over with her husband to Gohan's side. He continued to cough, and slam on his chest. "Oh my God! He's choking! Some one help!" Marron exclaimed. Mr. Briefs proceeded to do the Heimlich maneuver. Gohan still was coughing and even turning blue. 

"Go out there, don't watch it!" Mrs. Briefs pushed everyone out of the dining room. "Oh God…will Gohan be okay?" Marron asked. Goten licked his lips. "We can only hope so.." he replied. They waited and waited and waited. Finally, a solemn Mrs. Briefs opened the door. "Oh God!!" Mr. Briefs draped a white sheet over Gohan's body. "Is he….dead?" Pan gasped. Mr. Briefs sighed. "Yes. We'll put the body in Gohan's room for now until the boat comes tomorrow."

^~_~^~_~^~_~^

Everyone fell silent at the news of the mans death. "This is…isn't happening…" Bra whispered, putting her hand over her mouth. Sharpener put his hand on Videl's shoulder. "It's a shame there isn't a doctor here. Someone who could have saved him." he said quietly. No one really felt like eating any more, so they went back to their rooms. Mr. and Mrs. Briefs carried the body upstairs. "Oh how awful…the poor guy." Mrs. Briefs said, laying the body on the bed.

Mr. Briefs nodded grimly. "They're all no doubt going to be spooked by this. I doubt anyone will even leave their rooms the rest of the evening." Mrs. Briefs nodded. Videl sat in her room, and looked at the door. Had the door been opened, she would be looking into Gohan's room. But now, his dead, cold, suffocated body lay there under a sheet.

---------

Hotaru

Are ya freaked yet?


	4. And Then There Were None, part 4

And Then There Were None, Part 4

And Then There Were None, Part 4

By: Hotaru 

Disclaimers: I don't own Dragonball, or its characters and I don't own the book "And then there were none" either. I'm just writing and rubbing my hands together to keep warm. Nothing to do with Db at all, and takes place back in the 50's or so.

/thoughts/

"speech"

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Goten laid in his bed and sighed. The night was very still, except for the raging storm outside his bedroom window. But the house seemed so quiet and so…creepy. _Everyone_ was spooked about the evenings occurrence. Even he, a man who isn't easily scared, had a hard time falling asleep. The footsteps outside his room were frightening, even if it was someone getting a glass of water. Eventually though, he fell asleep.

The next morning, breakfast was set on the table. It was still storming outside, so the daily deliver of food could not be made. Miss Videl still seemed shaken. Apparantly she and that Gohan fellow had bonded over the day they had met. No one spoke really until Bra noticed the Indian centerpiece. "That's funny…I could have sworn that there were ten Indians here.." she said, thinking aloud. "No, you must be mistaken. A glass figure couldn't just disappear.." Sharpener added.

@|~~~ @|~~~ @|~~~

Marron shivered slightly. The talk about the missing Indian figure ended quickly with Mrs. Briefs bringing in a fruit salad. "Unfortunatly, we'll have to spare the food we have now. The boats won't travel with a storm like this raging the sea." She said. That caused a slight bit of panic. "What if we run out of food?" Marron asked. Mr. Breifs appeared from the kitchen. "We have a sufficient amount of food to last us until the storm dies down. There is no reason for alarm." He said.

"Yeah, and after all, there's only nine of us who have to eat now right?" Goten said with a slight laugh to lighten the mood. However, death certainly isn't anything to joke about. "Who's up for some chess?" Trunks asked suddenly. Sharpener took him up on his offer and they went to the living room. "I think I'm going to go powder my nose." Bra said, excusing herself from the table. Everyone dispersed quickly. Marron sat at the table and finished her meal alone. 

%~%~%~%~%~%~%

Trunks and Sharpener sat down at the chess table. Trunks claimed the white pieces and Sharpener claimed the black. "So…what do you think about what's happened?" Sharpener asked. Trunks tossed his hair back with a daint shake of his head. "Well…I find that it was unfortunate that he died…nothing unusual about it." he replied, moving a pawn forward. Sharpener nodded. "Yes. It's a shame that old butler couldn't save him." he replied, moving a pawn forward aswell.

/He seems to be mirroring my moves…/ Trunks moved another pawn, as did Sharpener. The game was pretty boring, and they stopped playing before a victor was chosen. "Care for a drink?" Sharpener asked. Trunks shook his head 'no'. "I'll take you up on that offer." Goten said. He seemed to be a drinker. Trunks sighed and proceeded to his room.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Pan knocked on the door to Bra's room softly. "Come in." Pan opened the door and stepped inside. Bra was staring at her reflection in the mirror. "What is it? Is something wrong?" Bra asked worridly. Pan shook her head. "No, nothings wrong…I just came to see what you were doing." she replied quickly. Bra turned and looked out the window. "Awful storm there. I can't wait until it passes and we can get out of here." She said, chaning the subject. 

"What do you mean? You're leaving?" Pan asked. Bra was taken back. "You're not? If I could I would have left the very instant that that poor man died!" she said. Pan shrugged. "It was just fate I guess. He only choked…it's not like anyone killed him." she said, laughing slightly. Bra looked back at the mirror. "Well…I just hope that's the case." She said.

///\\\///\\\///\\\

Sharpener titled his head back and downed a shot of scotch, as did his new drinking pal Goten. "D'you drink often?" Goten asked, getting a tad bit tipsy. Sharpener laughed heartily. "No, not as often as you do my good friend. It's an occasional drink that I enjoy." He always drawed his answers out so he sounded so sofisticated. Goten hiccuped and started to walk away. "Yep. Drinks are my friends..I gotta go…to my room now. See you later buddy." He mumbled.

Marron was standing by a window, looking out on the storm. "Hello Miss Marron. How do you do?" Sharpener asked, appearing from behind a curtain. "Oh! Oh my, you scared the daylight out of me!" Marron exclaimed, putting her hand to her heart. Sharpener chuckled softly. "Ah…very sorry miss. Care for some cheese and crackers?" he asked. Marron looked at him quizically. "No thank you. Breakfast was not even an hour ago…aren't you full?"

^~_~^~_~^~_~^

Mr. Briefs peered out of the small window of the basement. The sand was all watery and fogging up the window. He tossed a few more logs into the fire before returning upstairs to his wife. "I'm going to ask them if they want some coffee—do you want some?" Mrs. Briefs asked, as she dried her hands on a dish towel. Mr. Briefs nodded. "Okay, start up the water then." His wife said, bustling into the center of the house. "Does anyone want some coffee?" she called out. 

Trunks, who was reading a novel by the fire raised his finger. "I'll have a cup." He said. Sharpener nodded and asked for one as well. Miss Videl emerged from her room and ordered one too. "Okay! It'll be right out!" Mrs. Briefs said cheerfully. Mr. Briefs looked at the group of younguns around him. They seemed so jovial and full of life. It's a shame that that man had to die and ruin their vacation. "A real shame…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Videl settled into a large arm chair in the living room and took out her knitting supplies. It was a nice hobby. She was knitting a scarf for her boss' son and was almost finished. /I really don't know what possessed me to bring this along…I'm supposed to be on vacation and I'm knitting!/ Trunks closed the novel he was reading and ventured into the dining room for his coffee. Videl and Sharpener joined him. "So, Trunks…what do you do?" Sharpener asked, putting a few sugar cubes into his coffee.

"I work at a pharmacy." He said, pouring some cream into his black coffee. Miss Videl drank hers black and strong however. Sharpener raised his blond browns curiously. "A pharmacy eh? You don't seem to be a pharmaceutical type-guy." He said, sipping his coffee. "Well I am. It's pretty good money and you get discounts on medication and what not. It's a pretty sweet deal." He said. 

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Bra joined the rest of the group at dinner time. Everyone eyed her mysteriously. She spent the whole afternoon in front of a mirror. "So Bra is it? What do _you_ do?" Sharpener inquired. Bra took a bite of salad. "I am a fashion designer. Why?" she replied. "Well, I'm asking everyone else about their professions so I thought I'd as you too." Sharpener replied. Mr. And Mrs. Breifs remained in the pantry while the others ate. "I wonder what the old folk are doing in there." Goten stated, pouring himself a martini.

Trunks eyed him wearily. "I don't think you should be drinking so much Goten. It's no good for your health. I see people come in every day for medicine that protect their stomachs since the alchohol corroded the inner walls." He said. Goten spun sharply and some of his drink splashed onto the floor. "Hey…I don't tell you how to live okay buddy? Besides…martinis are good.." he said, his speech slightly slurred. Pan and Marron shook their heads in disgrace. "I'm heading up guys…goo'night." Goten slumped up the stairs and walked into the wall in the process. 

%~%~%~%~%~%

Trunks sighed as Goten's drunken form slithered upstairs. "What an example he's setting." He snorted, stabbing at his potatoes. "Let him live how he wants to live. If he wants to die at thirty let him." Videl said, speaking up for the first time that evening. "We're only looking out for him Miss Videl. It's just that—he's so young…" Marron said softly. There was a loud thump from upstairs. "What on Earth was that?!" Pan exclaimed. 

Every ran upstairs, and Mr. And Mrs. Briefs followed suit. "Where did it come from?" Trunks asked. They looking into the rooms until they at last reached Gotens. "Oh my God….what happened?" Bra asked. Trunks and Sharpener went over to the fallen body. "Good God…he's dead." Sharpener said solemnly. Miss Videl let out a shrill scream before fainting. /This is insane…two deaths in two nights…what's going on?!/ Trunks wondered.


End file.
